


Four Fingers

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Non-Consensual, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are only four fingers on the Black Hand, but they are enough.





	Four Fingers

With a vicious yank, Sauron pulled the glove (fine leather from Harad) off his right hand and trailed his fingers (four) down Gollum's belly. 

"No more, no more!" Gollum squeaked, squirming. "It burns us, it burns!"

"Tell me who you gave the Ring to," Sauron said, doing his best to sound implacable. Celebrimbor, at least, had been well-formed and looked enticing as he tried to get away from the pain. This creature, to put it mildly, did not. 

Still, though, what must be done must be done. He slid down and took the creature's small penis between a thumb and forefinger. Gollum let out a harsh scream. "It burns us, preciousssss!" But his cock, as though it had a will of its own, as though it had been a thousand years since it had come into contact with anything warm, was hardening in Sauron's hand. 

Gollum cried out inarticulately. Sauron found himself strangely fascinated by the way he could make the creature's shouts and gasps change as he moved his hand. Had it really been so long since either one of them had engaged in any kind of sex? 

"Tell me," he said after a few moments, when Gollum had stopped screaming and was instead arching into the heat of his hand, "and I will let you find release." 

Gollum looked up at him desperately. "Shire!" he screamed, thrusting into Sauron's fist. White fluid erupted from him as he shouted the last word Sauron needed. "Baggins!" 

-

"There are only four fingers on the Black Hand," Smeagol said to Frodo, many years later, "but they are enough." He shuddered, and for a moment Frodo felt an awful pity for him. How he must have suffered!


End file.
